Jump!
by gladiolus92
Summary: "Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama. Satu...dua...tiga...Jump!" \ KAISOO EXO \ ONESHOT \ YAOI \ DL? DR! \ THIS IS MY LAST FANFICTION! :)


**This is my last fanfiction...**

**_©Jump!_**

**YAOI | ONESHOT | AU | OOC | TYPO(s) | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**Angst, Hurt, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **"**Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama. Satu...dua...tiga..._Jump!"_**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang lumayan cerah. Mentari bersinar dengan cerah. Bias cahayanya menerangi bumi tanpa keraguan, tapi panasnya tak sampai membakar kulit manusia. Sang mentari memancarkan kehangatan dalam porsi yang tepat. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Cerahnya cuaca hari ini rupanya mengundang banyak manusia untuk keluar dari istananya masing-masing. Banyak manusia berlomba-lomba untuk merebut kehangatan sang surya.

Pantai merupakan salah satu destinasi utama para manusia yang haus akan kehangatan sinar matahari. Para manusia itu mungkin sudah lelah bersembunyi di balik mantel tebal mereka selama musim dingin yang lalu. Mungkin mereka sudah pegal duduk di depan perapian dalam usahanya mencari kehangatan.

Kini musim semi sudah tiba, dan sang mentari lebih berani memunculkan diri dari balik sang awan sirus maupun stratus.

Indahnya musim semi benar-benar ingin dinikmati sebaik-baiknya oleh semua orang. Pantai—yang merupakan salah satu destinasi utama—itu terlihat ramai hari ini. Banyak wanita berbikini berlenggak-lenggok layaknya pasir pantai adalah _catwalk. _Anak-anak kecil membangun istana pasir dengan riang layaknya istana itu akan menjadi persinggahan mereka. Sungguh. Suasana ceria dan menyenangkan sedang menghiasi pantai itu.

Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu juga bermain-main di pantai. Mereka bermain air, bermain pasir, juga sempat bermain bola bersama para anak kecil.

Sepasang pria yang usianya sudah menginjak seperempat abad itu tampaknya ingin sekali menikmati hari ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Mereka ingin menikmati hari ini dengan riang gembira tanpa adanya beban di pundak mereka. Kapan lagi mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk sekedar bersenang-senang begitu? Terkadang, kesempatan semacam itu tak datang dua kali, dan mereka harus bisa memanfaatkan waktu dengan semaksimal mungkin.

Dua pria dengan postur tubuh yang terbilang kontras itu kini sudah meninggalkan pantai. Keduanya kini berjalan pelan menapaki sebuah jalan setapak kecil nan terjal untuk mendaki sebuah bukit. Bukit itu terletak tepat di sebelah pantai. Bukit itu biasa didaki oleh pengunjung pantai agar mereka bisa menikmati _view _pantai dari atas.

Bukit hijau itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Barangkali ketinggiannya tidak lebih dari tiga puluh meter di atas permukaan air laut. Namun untuk mencapai puncak bukit itu tampaknya bukan perkara mudah. Orang-orang harus mendaki jalan setapak yang terjal dan sempit, dan itu tentu butuh perjuangan. Jika tidak hati-hati, bisa jadi orang-orang itu justru terpeleset dan jatuh.

Maka jangan heran jika saat ini Jongin tampak dengan seksama membimbing langkah Kyungsoo untuk mendaki jalanan terjal itu. Jongin tampak bersabar dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga Kyungsoo agar pria yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya itu tetap aman tanpa luka sedikitpun. Jongin terlihat sama sekali tak keberatan untuk menjaga _sosok_ _tercinta__-_nya itu.

_Apa? Sosok tercinta? Bukankah mereka berdua sama-sama pria?_

Mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang menggelitik nurani. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memang wajar untuk disuarakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah fakta yang ada terkait dengan hubungan antara sang pria tinggi dan sang pria yang lebih pendek. Jongin amat sangat mencintai sosok yang hingga kini ia bimbing langkahnya dengan sabar untuk mendaki bukit. Jongin amat sangat mencintai sosok yang kini tangannya berada di dalam genggamannya. Jongin, sangat mencintai _kekasihnya _itu.

Ya, benar. Kyungsoo adalah kekasih _sah _Jongin. Keduanya sudah lama menjalin hubungan. Terhitung sudah lebih dari empat tahun mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih, tapi hubungan mereka masih saja dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga cinta yang senantiasa bermekaran. Sepertinya tidak ada kata bosan dalam hubungan keduanya.

Hubungan _sesama jenis _tentunya bukanlah hal yang wajar. Hubungan yang melibatkan dua manusia yang memiliki _gender _sama itu tentu dianggap tabu oleh mayoritas masyarakat dunia.

Mungkin dewasa ini sudah ada beberapa negara yang mengesahkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Negara-negara itu menerima pasangan sesama jenis karena alasan demokrasi. Demokrasi yang pastinya mengedepankan hak dan kebebasan individu, termasuk hak dan kebebasan untuk memilih pasangan hidup.

Namun Korea Selatan tidaklah termasuk dalam daftar negara yang me-legal-kan para pasangan _homo. _Mungkin di Negeri Ginseng itu memang banyak dikenal istilah _skinship _antara pria dengan pria, ataupun wanita dengan wanita. Namun percayalah, di negeri itu kaum _homo _tidak dianggap legal. Kaum minoritas itu bahkan banyak dicaci dan dimaki, dihina, dihujat, dan dijauhi oleh orang-orang yang menganggap diri mereka sebagai manusia _normal._

Lantas bagaimana dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo?

Dua pemuda itu tentu juga mendapat banyak ganjalan sepanjang mereka menjalin hubungan. Apalagi saat mereka pertama kali mempublikasikan hubungan mereka yang _taboo _itu.

Saat itu—kira-kira tiga tahun lalu—keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat mereka _shock _berat mendengar pengakuan mereka. Keluarga dan para sahabat mereka tak menyangka bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat itu sudah menyembunyikan hubungan selama satu tahun lebih. Dua orang itu rupanya sangat rapat menutup rahasia mereka selama satu tahun lebih lamanya.

Jongin beruntung karena setelah beberapa hari pasca ia mengaku, keluarga dan para sahabatnya langsung menerima _penyimpangan orientasi-_nya itu. Meskipun berat dan sulit, namun mereka sangat memikirkan kebahagiaan Jongin, dan mereka tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah kebahagiaan Jongin. Orang tua Jongin bahkan merestui keduanya jika mereka ingin menikah. Setidaknya mereka masih memiliki Joonmyeon—kakak Jongin—yang orientasinya masih _normal _dan kelak bisa memberi cucu untuk mereka.

Para sahabat Kyungsoo juga menerima _penyimpangan _Kyungsoo. Mereka juga perlu waktu beberapa hari untuk dapat berpikir jernih, karena pengakuan Kyungsoo sebelumnya begitu mengejutkan mereka. Penantian Kyungsoo selama beberapa hari itu berujung indah ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—dua sahabat terdekat Kyungsoo—mau menerima hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin. Dua sahabat Kyungsoo itu _straight, _tapi mereka tak masalah jika Kyungsoo ternyata _gay._

Permasalahan terakhir Kyungsoo rupanya terletak pada orang tuanya. Beberapa hari Kyungsoo menunggu penerimaan dari orang tuanya. Ia berharap orang tuanya akan sama seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mau menerimanya apa adanya. Tapi hitungan hari rupanya berubah menjadi hitungan minggu, lalu berubah lagi menjadi hitungan bulan, dan terakhir berubah menjadi hitungan tahun. Namun sayangnya, penerimaan orang tua Kyungsoo tidak pernah datang. Kyungsoo _dibuang _oleh orang tuanya sejak ia mengaku pada orang tuanya bahwa dirinya _gay._

Orang tua Kyungsoo merupakan kaum terpandang di Korea Selatan. Mereka memiliki perusahaan besar yang cakarnya menancap dalam, dan kepalanya menembus langit tinggi. Tentu reputasi mereka tercoreng karena putra bungsu mereka ternyata seorang _gay._ Kenyataan itu merupakan sebuah aib yang harus dihapuskan. Alhasil, Kyungsoo diusir dari kediaman keluarga Do.

Tapi Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo. Ia senantiasa tabah dan sabar menghadapi semuanya. Ia juga tak serta merta membenci orang tuanya meskipun mereka telah menorehkan penderitaan besar dalam kehidupannya. Ia harus berterimakasih pada keluarga Jongin karena selama ini keluarga Jongin mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kim. Tanpa keluarga Jongin, mungkin Kyungsoo harus tidur di jalanan dan menjadi gelandangan.

Dan ia pun harus berterimakasih pada Jongin secara pribadi, karena pria itu terus berada di sampingnya dan tak pernah meninggalkannya. Jongin adalah kekuatan Kyungsoo selama tiga tahun ia _dibuang _oleh keluarganya. Tentu bukan perkara mudah bagi Kyungsoo untuk hidup tanpa keluarganya, tapi Jongin terus berkomitmen untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga. Sungguh, Jongin adalah sosok pria yang sangat didamba untuk dijadikan sosok kekasih.

Meskipun Kyungsoo selama tiga tahun ini terus bersama Jongin, terkadang tetap saja terselip rasa rindu di benak Kyungsoo. Rasa rindu ingin bertemu dengan dua orang tuanya, juga dengan kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi—Do Seungsoo.

Kyungsoo selama ini tak memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar menghubungi sosok-sosok yang dirindukannya. Ia terlalu takut jika ia harus mendengar kata-kata kasar lagi. Hatinya terlalu rapuh untuk kembali dihujat dan dimaki. Hasilnya, ia hanya bisa menunggu dan terus menunggu. Menunggu sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Menunggu sampai orang tuanya mau _membuka pintu _hati mereka dan mau menerimanya dengan segala _penyimpangannya_.

Dan dua minggu yang lalu akhirnya penantian Kyungsoo terjawab. Sebuah telepon masuk dari Seungsoo mampu membuat senyum Kyungsoo terkembang lebar. Padahal kakak kandungnya itu hanya bicara satu paragraf saja, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hati Kyungsoo berbunga.

_"Pulanglah, Soo. Ayah dan ibu merindukanmu. Bawa Jongin juga bersamamu. Mereka ingin bicara pada kalian."_

Kyungsoo tentu langsung bercerita dengan semangat pada Jongin tentang telepon dari Seungsoo itu. Dan Jongin pun ikut merasa bahagia karena akhirnya Kyungsoo dipanggil pulang oleh dua orang tuanya. Jongin tahu betul bahwa Kyungsoo amat sangat merindukan keluarganya. Ia menyesal karena selama ini ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu sosok tercintanya itu keluar dari masalah.

Tak ingin membuang kesempatan emas, Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya bertandang ke kediaman keluarga Do. Orang tua Kyungsoo rupanya benar-benar bicara serius pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin, dan inti dari pembicaraan serius itu adalah—

"Kau lelah, sayang?" suara Jongin tiba-tiba menginterupsi lamunan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo segera menepis pemikiran-pemikirannya tadi. Ia tak ingin memikirkan hal lain untuk hari ini. Ia hanya ingin memikirkan Jongin, Jongin, dan Jongin.

Tapi karena tadi Kyungsoo terlalu asyik melamun, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa langkah kakinya dan langkah kaki Jongin sudah terhenti sejak beberapa menit lalu. Mereka belum sampai di puncak bukit, tapi mereka berhenti berjalan. Tampaknya Jongin sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kyungsoo sampai-sampai ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Jongin sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. "Tidak. Kita sebentar lagi sampai di puncak, 'kan?"

Jongin membalas senyuman manis Kyungsoo, lalu ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap peluh di dahi Kyungsoo. Selanjutnya, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk kembali berjalan. Tangan pemuda tampan itu masih setia menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Berbagi kekuatan dan keberanian, bersama menuju titik tertinggi bukit itu.

Setelah beberapa menit sejoli itu berjalan, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di puncak bukit. Hembusan angin pantai yang cukup kuat langsung menerpa wajah mereka. Menerbangkan helai demi helai surai hitam mereka. Suara ombak yang berjumpa karang dan pasir pantai juga memecah kesunyian. Mengalun merdu bagai melodi pengisi kedamaian.

Jongin kembali membimbing langkah Kyungsoo. Kali ini ia membawa Kyungsoo untuk mendekati sisi bukit yang berhadapan langsung dengan samudera luas. Di bukit itu sama sekali tidak ada pagar pembatas, sehingga para pengunjung bisa berdiri di bagian paling pinggir dari sisi bukit. Tapi tentu mereka harus hati-hati jika mereka tak ingin cepat berjumpa dengan sang malaikat maut.

Langkah kaki Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di pinggir bukit. Mereka rasanya berada sangat dekat dengan _lubang kematian_. Satu kali melangkah ke depan, dan mereka dipastikan akan tercebur ke dalam laut lepas. Barangkali nyawa mereka akan terenggut jika itu terjadi. Pasalnya, di bawah sana bertengger batu-batu karang dengan ujung tajam yang siap merobek tubuh maupun kepala mereka jika mereka terjatuh.

"Hati-hati, sayang," Jongin mencoba untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan memegang sebelah tangannya. Hembusan angin cukup kencang, dan itu membuat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menjadi agak limbung.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin," dengan sedikit terkekeh Kyungsoo membalas peringatan Jongin. "Aku ini seorang pria, dan aku ini kuat," imbuhnya.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak ceria itu. Tawa Kyungsoo adalah obat pelipur lara baginya, tatapan mata Kyungsoo adalah cahaya dalam kegelapan hatinya, dan sentuhan Kyungsoo adalah selimut hangat dalam dingin raganya.

"Ya...kau memang pria, tapi kau adalah pria-ku, dan aku wajib untuk selalu menjagamu," Jongin dengan secepat kilat mencuri satu kecupan dari dahi Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh.

Setelah suara tawa kecil Kyungsoo itu, tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Bukit itu sedang sepi. Para pengunjung pantai sepertinya masih belum bosan untuk bermain air di bawah sana. Suara yang ada di bukit itu hanyalah suara hembusan angin dan deburan ombak. Dua jenis suara alam itu berperan sebagai _back__ sound _untuk momen penuh kedamaian milik Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kau selalu menjagaku, Jongin. Terimakasih," tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membuka suara lagi, dan itu membuat Jongin menoleh padanya. Tapi Jongin tetap diam karena ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo masih ingin bicara. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo setelahnya langsung lanjut berbicara. "Dua minggu lalu kau menggenggam tanganku erat saat kita menemui orang tuaku. Kau memberiku kekuatan dan keberanian untuk menghadapi mereka. Terimakasih."

Senyum kecil Jongin kembali tersungging. Jongin memang sering tersenyum ketika ia sedang bersama kekasihnya itu. Padahal Jongin bukanlah sosok yang murah senyum. Selama ini Jongin lebih dikenal sebagai sosok pemalu dan kalem. Ia jarang tersenyum bukan karena ia adalah sosok yang dingin, tapi ia memang seorang pria yang pemalu jadi ia tak mudah mengumbar senyum. Kyungsoo seperti memiliki daya magis yang bisa membuat Jongin sering tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan menyerah, 'kan?" kali ini Jongin yang bersuara. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok cantik di sebelahnya. Sosok cantik yang hingga kini masih setia memandangi hamparan laut biru di depannya.

Kyungsoo kini tersenyum tanpa menoleh pada Jongin. "Aku tidak akan menyerah. Karena itulah kita berada disini, 'kan?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Dengan pelan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. Ia bawa mata elangnya untuk sedikit berkelana. Indera penglihatannya itu memandang sekitar. Memandang seluruh bagian bukit yang sangat familiar untuknya.

Di bukit itulah ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Meskipun sudah lebih dari empat tahun, namun Jongin masih mengingat semuanya. Saat itu mereka berdua masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa. Jongin sengaja mengajak Kyungsoo ke pantai karena Kyungsoo memang sangat menyukai pantai. Setelah lelah bermain air, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo mendaki bukit itu. Dan saat itulah Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya. Perasaan yang ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tempat itu sangat bersejarah bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tak heran jika keduanya sangat sering mengunjungi tempat itu untuk bernostalgia.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan lembut, dan Kyungsoo akhirnya menoleh pada kekasihnya itu. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan gadis itu, 'kan?" Jongin lanjut bicara dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Jelas ada ketakutan dan kecemasan dalam suaranya itu.

Ketakutan dan kecemasan itu muncul sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Ya, sejak ia dan Kyungsoo mendatangi kediaman keluarga Do dan bertemu dengan orang tua Kyungsoo.

Ternyata saat itu semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan harapan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengharapkan penerimaan, tapi nyatanya yang mereka dapatkan adalah kebalikannya. Mereka mendapat penolakan, _lagi._

Bahkan tak hanya penolakan yang mereka dapatkan. Mereka juga mendapatkan sebuah fakta pahit yang harus mereka terima.

_"Kyungsoo akan aku nikahkan dengan putri rekan bisnisku. Tidak ada penolakan untuk keputusanku itu. Jika Kyungsoo menolak, maka bisa kupastikan bahwa aku akan menghancurkan hidup kalian berdua. Bahkan bukan hanya hidup kalian berdua saja, tapi juga hidup sahabat kalian dan juga hidup keluarga Kim secara keseluruhan!"_

Ancaman Tuan Do itu sama sekali bukan gertakan semata. Pimpinan perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan itu sangat terkenal akan kekejamannya. Ayah kandung Kyungsoo itu memang seorang pria yang bertangan dingin dan bisa melakukan apapun demi mewujudkan keinginannya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tersudut. Mereka tentu tak mau jika hidup mereka dihancurkan. Terlebih lagi, mereka tentu tak mau jika kehidupan orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka juga ikut dihancurkan.

Mereka benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain, dan mereka tak bisa menolak apapun. Hasilnya, keesokan harinya Kyungsoo terpaksa menuruti keinginan ayahnya untuk bertemu dengan _calon istri-_nya. Namun sebelum ia pergi menemui gadis pilihan ayahnya itu, ia terlebih dahulu meyakinkan Jongin bahwa dirinya akan selalu bersama Jongin dan tak mungkin meninggalkan Jongin apapun yang terjadi. Jongin percaya pada perkataan itu, tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Jongin. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan tangan Jongin.

Lagi-lagi Jongin terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega. "Ini adalah pilihan satu-satunya, sayang. Aku ingin membawamu pergi keluar dari Korea, tapi aku yakin jika itu akan percuma karena ayahmu pasti akan tetap bisa menemukan kita. Jadi, hanya inilah satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa untuk kita."

Ada nada keraguan terselip dalam perkataan Jongin. Tapi di sisi lain, Kyungsoo tanpa ragu menggerakkan badannya ke arah Jongin, dan ia menggenggam dua tangan Jongin erat-erat.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku selalu percaya padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin dengan mantap menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan Kyungsoo kembali bicara. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengambil pilihan ini asalkan aku tetap bersamamu selamanya. Kau juga percaya padaku, 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin mengangguk tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Ia akan selalu percaya pada sosok terkasihnya itu. "Aku sangat percaya padamu, sayang. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, dan aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu," setelah selesai dengan ucapan manisnya, Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian menggunakan dua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Kyungsoo. Dengan gerak lembut ia mencium dahi Kyungsoo.

Cukup lama Jongin mencium dahi itu. Ciuman itu sangat penuh dengan kasih sayang dan penghayatan. Dua insan itu sama-sama memejamkan mata mereka, dan mereka sama-sama meneteskan air mata.

Mereka sudah lelah dengan penolakan. Apalagi jika penolakan itu harus berujung pada perpisahan. Tidak! Mereka tidak mau berpisah! Mereka akan terus bersama, selamanya!

Karena itulah mereka mengambil keputusan ini. Mereka yakin setelah ini mereka akan bebas dari penolakan, dan mereka pun tak akan pernah bisa terpisahkan oleh apapun. Mereka akan hidup tenang tanpa takut ancaman ataupun intimidasi. Sungguh kehidupan yang sangat didambakan, bukan?

Jadi, pasangan kekasih itu dengan mantab memutuskan untuk...

"Lompat," Jongin berbisik lirih begitu ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari dahi Kyungsoo. "Kita akan melompat bersama sesuai dengan rencana kita, 'kan? Di tempat ini kita dipersatukan, dan di tempat ini pula kita akan membuktikan pada dunia bahwa kita tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kau setuju denganku, Soo?"

Satu bulir air mata kembali menetes dari mata bulat Kyungsoo. Ada rasa takut dan sedih yang terpancar dari mata itu, tapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Jongin. Mereka bersama-sama mengambil keputusan ini, dan mereka tak bisa mundur lagi.

Jongin bisa mengerti jika Kyungsoo merasa takut. Memangnya siapa yang tidak takut jika harus berhadapan dengan kematian? Ia sendiri pun merasa takut.

Tapi Jongin sebisa mungkin berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Ini adalah hal yang harus mereka hadapi. Jika mati adalah satu-satunya cara agar mereka bebas dari penderitaan, maka mereka akan memilih cara itu. Mereka percaya bahwa mereka akan terus bersama di kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Selain itu, orang-orang tersayang mereka tentu tak akan diusik oleh Tuan Do jika mereka berdua _pergi _dari dunia ini.

Orang yang masih hidup akan selalu berhadapan dengan masalah. Jika kau ingin lepas dari masalah, maka mati adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo.

Jongin akhirnya memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, lalu pria tampan itu berbisik lembut di telinga si pria mungil. "Kita akan menghadap Tuhan, Soo. Dan kita akan meminta restu langsung kepada Tuhan. Aku yakin Tuhan tidak akan tega memisahkan kita karena kita saling mencintai. Kita akan selalu bersama setelah ini. Aku akan selalu menjagamu hingga akhir, Soo. Itu janjiku padamu sejak awal, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo kini tak bisa lagi menahan lelehan bening yang meluncur dari dua bola matanya. Ia memeluk Jongin dengan sangat erat, dan ia menangis dalam dekapan pria yang sangat mencintainya itu.

Jongin benar. Ia selalu menjaga Kyungsoo setiap detik waktu bergulir. Tak hanya menjaga, tapi Jongin juga selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah prioritasnya, dan ia rela mengorbankan apapun demi Kyungsoo. Sungguh beruntung nasib seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Setelah puas berpelukan, sejoli itu akhirnya melepas pelukan mereka. Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa saat. Menyalurkan rasa cinta lewat tatapan mata dan senyuman. Tatapan mata dan senyuman itu juga merupakan sarana untuk meyakinkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Setelahnya, mereka berdua secara bersamaan membalik badan mereka untuk menghadap ke arah samudera luas. Sebelah tangan mereka saling menggenggam, seolah mereka enggan untuk dipisahkan meski hanya sedetik saja.

Hembusan angin masih saja menggelitik wajah mereka. Suara deburan ombak juga masih saja memanjakan indera pendengaran mereka. Angin dan ombak seperti melambai pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mengisyaratkan pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk segera melebur dengan mereka. Melebur...menjadi satu dengan alam.

"Kau siap, sayang?" Jongin bertanya untuk memastikan, dan dari ekor matanya ia melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk walaupun dengan ragu. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama. Satu...dua...tiga..._Jump!" _Jongin langsung melompat ke arah laut setelah ia selesai memberi aba-aba.

Kyungsoo juga _seharusnya _melakukan hal yang sama. Ia seharusnya melompat bersama Jongin karena memang itulah kesepakatan mereka. Tapi nyatanya apa? _Kyungsoo justru dengan keras menghempaskan genggaman tangan Jongin, dan ia tidak ikut melompat. Sampai saat ini ia masih berdiri dengan aman di tepi bukit._

Pemuda bermata bulat itu hingga kini masih setia melihat ke arah bawah. Ia menatap nanar ke tempat jatuhnya Jongin beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bahwa tadi Jongin sempat memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh duka dan luka sebelum akhirnya tubuh pemuda itu membentur batu karang yang tajam dan selanjutnya tubuh itu tercebur ke laut seutuhnya. Menghilang ditelan gelombang laut yang kini seolah tertawa mencemoohnya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya bergetar hebat. Tangannya bahkan terus bergetar ketika ia menggunakannya untuk membekap mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan isakan. _Ia...telah mengkhianati sosok yang sangat mencintainya. Ia...telah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika sosok itu mengakhiri hidupnya. Mengakhiri hidup agar bisa terus bersama Kyungsoo di alam lain._

Tapi nyatanya apa? Kyungsoo masih berada di alam ini, sedangkan Jongin sudah pergi ke _alam lain._ Alam mereka kini berbeda, dan..._mereka telah terpisahkan._

Ada rasa sesal di dada Kyungsoo. Rasa sesal yang menggerogoti batinnya karena ia telah begitu jahat. Rasa sesal itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis keras, sampai pada akhirnya tangisan itu terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu kanannya.

"Kau membuat keputusan yang tepat," suara seseorang membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan.

Melihat sosok di sebelahnya membuat senyum Kyungsoo langsung terkembang cerah, seolah ia sudah bisa melupakan rasa sesal yang beberapa saat lalu menyiksa batinnya.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat memeluk sosok di sampingnya itu dengan sangat erat, dan ia melesakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sosok yang dikenalnya itu. "Se—setelah ini kita akan hidup bahagia, 'kan?"

Sosok yang dipeluk oleh Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo kembali membentuk lengkung senyum sebelum akhirnya ia membalas perkataan sosok yang masih berada dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu...

.

.

.

Sojin _noona."_

* * *

**...**

_"Hai, sayang. Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan gadis pilihan ayahmu?"_

_"Tidak ada yang istimewa, Jongin. Gadis itu bernama Sojin, dan ia beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada seorang perawan tua, 'kan?"_

_"Hahaha, kau tidak sopan memanggil seorang gadis dengan sebutan seperti itu."_

_"Itu memang faktanya, Jongin. Jadi kau jangan menyalahkanku."_

_"Memangnya siapa yang menyalahkanmu, hm? Aku justru senang karena kau tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Jadi, kau tetap akan selamanya bersamaku, 'kan?"_

_"Tentu saja, Jongin! Aku hanya mencintaimu, dan aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai akhir."_

_"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, sayang. Aku akan selalu menjagamu karena aku sangaaaaat mencintaimu."_

_"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jongin."_

**...**

* * *

**...**

_"Kau bohong, sayang. Jika kau memang sangat mencintaiku, tentunya sekarang ini kau tidak berdiri disana. Jika kau memang sangat mencintaiku, seharusnya kita melompat ke laut bersama dan hidup bersama dalam kedamaian abadi._

_Kau bohong, sayang. Kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu sejak pertemuan pertamamu dengannya. Aku tahu hal itu dari pancaran matamu. Aku menunggumu untuk jujur, tapi rupanya kejujuran itu tak pernah datang._

_Kau bohong, sayang. Kau membiarkanku melompat sendirian dan menjemput mautku sendirian._

_Kau bohong, sayang. Tapi aku terlalu naif untuk membencimu. Bahkan setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, aku masih saja mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku._

_Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo."_

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**Glad's note:**

**Annyeong~ ini adalah fanfiction terakhir dariku, dan aku malah membuat genre angst dengan sad ending seperti ini. hehe. aku lagi ngefeel buat nulis angst karena perasaanku sendiri sekarang-sekarang ini emang lagi ber-genre angst *curhat dikit***

**Setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk off secara permanen. aku punya banyak alasan untuk itu, dan alasan itu sepertinya tidak perlu dijabarkan. yang jelas, alasan itu merupakan alasan yang pribadi :)**

**Aku pengen mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat semua reader dari semua FF-ku. kalian semua sudah mendukungku selama ini. aku menemukan banyak pelajaran berharga selama 15 bulan aku berkutat di dunia FF, dan rasanya berat meninggalkan dunia yang selama ini memberiku banyak pelajaran dan juga kesenangan. tapi mau gimana lagi? keputusan harus diambil walaupun itu berat.**

**Aku juga mau minta maaf karena mungkin selama ini aku gak bisa nulis cerita yang bagus, dan justru sering nulis cerita yang mengecewakan. aku juga minta maaf kalau aku kadang berkata kasar dan enggak sopan. kadang jari-jariku tidak bisa dikontrol :D terus aku juga mau minta maaf karena aku sebenarnya masih punya hutang FF ke beberapa reader. aku jadi gak profesional banget karena aku gak bisa mewujudkan request2 itu. tapi aku bener2 pengen off, jadi aku gak bisa nulis FF lagi. maafkan aku :(**

**Masih ada kemungkinan buat aku kembali ke dunia FF lagi. gimanapun juga, menulis adalah hobiku, dan bisa jadi aku nulis FF lagi kalau aku lagi pengen nulis. aku akan ngasih kabar kalau emang aku kembali ke dunia FF lagi. yaaa...walaupun aku sendiri gak yakin bakal kembali. hehe.**

**Kalau ada yang kangen sama aku *ngarep*, kalian bisa menghubungiku di twitter (at/gladiolus92), atau bisa juga di instagramku (rizkadif), dan bisa juga ke WP-ku (gladiolus92 . wordpress . com).**

**Sekali lagi, aku sayaaaang banget sama semua reader yang setia dukung aku dari bulan Oktober 2013 sampai bulan Januari 2015. kalian semua dukung aku sejak namaku masih rizdyo12 sampai aku sekarang udah ganti nama jadi gladiolus92. tanpa kalian, aku gak mungkin bisa menulis 55 fanfiction selama ini. seluruh koleksi fanfiction-ku gak akan aku hapus. itung-itung buat kenang-kenangan. hehe.**

**Oke~ this is farewell, guys. semoga kita masih bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan. sukses untuk kalian semua. sukses juga untuk Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun. God bless you, guys :***


End file.
